


Hiccup Haddock Discovers Polyamory

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2018 Fics [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e05: A Gruff Separation, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I gave it a teen rating for the kissing with moans, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, Race To The Edge, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup has a suggestion on how to deal with Gruffnut and the Thorston Trials. He'll fake a relationship with the twins and pretend to be engaged to them. You can imagine how that goes.





	Hiccup Haddock Discovers Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> For HTTYD Rarepair Week 2018 for the prompt: Fake relationship.
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge's season 6 episode **A Gruff Separation** , and diverges from canon, and also uses lines from the episode. 
> 
> This was kind of inspired by a conversation I had with bunnikkila on tumblr when I was thinking out loud about what to write (like the idea came to me while responding to her, essentially).

“Besides, if we don’t do the induction trials, we’ll be disowned by the whole Thorston clan,” Tuffnut said.

“Or…” Hiccup said, drawling. “You could marry me and be Haddocks instead. Both of you. Or pretend to be engaged. At least until…” he paused and said the name like it was a bad taste in his mouth, “Gruffnut leaves.”

“Ruffnut Haddock does sound sort of good,” Tuffnut said. He shared a look with Ruffnut.

“So does Tuffnut Haddock,” Ruffnut replied. She smiled at Tuffnut.

Then they both smiled at Hiccup.

“Consider it a second birthday gift from me,” Hiccup said. He patted them both on the shoulder.

“A fake marriage proposal! How wonderful!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “I can add that to my previous fake marriage.”

 

 

 

“Wait, so we’re engaged but you’re also engaged to the twins?” Astrid asked.

“Sort of?” Hiccup said. “Until Gruffnut leaves. But yeah, if you see me kissing the twins, do not be alarmed.”

“Why would I be alarmed?” Astrid asked. “I mean, polyamory is a thing, Hiccup. You sort of imply it by pretending to be engaged to both of them. And well, me, as well.”

Astrid watched as he paused, could see him thinking, and then he said, “Yeah, good point.”

“Plus, I kinda want to see you kiss them?” Astrid said.

“And here I thought you’d be alarmed or upset, only to find out you want me to kiss them,” Hiccup said.

She shrugged.

 

 

 

“Look, look, Gruffnut, it’s fine. I’m planning on marrying both of them. They don’t have to do the trials. You can go, you can leave,” Hiccup said. “Tell the Thorstons that Ruffnut and Tuffnut are engaged to Hiccup Haddock.”

He tossed his arms around both of the twins in a semi-protective and semi-affectionate manner. He then glanced at Tuffnut and Tuffnut looked at him and he leaned forward and their lips met and Hiccup felt quite pleased with kissing Tuffnut. A moment later, Hiccup had pulled away, turned to Ruffnut and smiled at her in a way that felt very sheepish to him, but then they were kissing and it didn’t feel awkward at all, and he quite enjoyed himself, and so did Ruffnut to judge by her gentle moan afterwards.

“Well, I’m gonna go to my boat. And leave you three alone,” Gruffnut said.

“You do that, Gruffnut,” Hiccup said.

 

 

 

“Astrid, he’s a good kisser, I can see why you like kissing him,” Ruffnut said, at dinner later that day.

Gruffnut was still on his boat, docked in their docks, so they had a meal with just the six of them. Hiccup was quite glad for that. He preferred dinner with the six of them.

“Agreed,” Tuffnut replied. “I’d kiss him again.”

“Same!” Ruffnut said.

“You’re gonna kiss them again, here, right?” Astrid asked. She smiled.

Snotlout let out a chuckle and looked like he wanted to see them kiss too.

“Kiss the twins!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Fishlegs agreed.

“It was just to convince Gruffnut that I’m engaged to them. You guys know this is fake right?” Hiccup said. “It’s all a sham so Gruffnut will leave them alone with this trials nonsense. If someone else from the Thorstons is like, yeah, they have to do these trials, then like…” He moved his hands like a dragon flying for the next thing he said, “we’ll fly that dragon when we get to it.” He shrugged.

“Just kiss ‘em,” Snotlout said. “You already did once and we didn’t get to see it. I feel so cheated!”

“What is with you guys?” Hiccup asked. “Why do you want to see me kiss people other than Astrid?”

“I mean, Astrid wants to see you kiss them too,” Snotlout said. “So why not?”

“Gods, you guys are thirsty for kissing,” Hiccup muttered.

He then turned to the twins, who had been sitting nearby Hiccup the entire time, quietly watching all this go on.

“How do you two feel about kissing me in front of these three?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m cool with it,” Ruffnut said.

“Why not?” Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup moved his shoulders in a shruggy way and then said, “Okay, then.”

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup turned his body to face Ruffnut, who was grinning. He leaned towards her and she met him with an inch to spare.

“You okay with this?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Hiccup, duh,” Ruffnut replied.

Their lips met a moment later, and he really liked having his lips pressed to her, and even with the cheering from everyone else in the room, he was quite focused on how nice it felt to kiss Ruffnut. He may have even moaned. She might have made a sound too.

And it truly was wonderful.

They both pulled away at the same time and Hiccup felt the smile on his face afterwards. He let out a happy sigh.

“That was nice,” Astrid said.

“I was just about to say that!” Hiccup and Ruffnut said at the same time.

“Jinx!” Hiccup told her. He nudged her with his shoulder.

“That was an awesome kiss,” Snotlout said.

“It was lovely,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now kiss me,” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup chuckled.

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

Ruffnut switched seats with Hiccup so he could sit next to Tuffnut, and he faced Tuffnut with a smile. Hiccup leaned forward and kissed Tuffnut and wow, kissing him was super great. It was just as wonderful and there was also cheers and did Ruff wolf-whistle or was that Astrid, and Hiccup was pretty sure he moaned too, and so did Tuff.

Hiccup overall felt pretty elated.

And based on the smiles from the rest of the gang, so did they.

 

 

 

Gruffnut was around for a while. Like a house guest that just won’t leave. So, Hiccup continued to feign a relationship with Ruff and Tuff, and as it continued, he found his feelings for the twins, which had been platonic previously, had evolved.

“Yeah, I’m in love with both of them, Astrid,” Hiccup said. “And you, of course, but like I’m like…” he did a shruggy motion that indicated he was unsure.

“Dude. Polyamory is a thing. I literally told you that already. You’re polyamorous. You wanna be with us three, it’s fine. No need to stress.”

“You are shockingly chill,” Hiccup said.

“Well, someone has to be,” Astrid replied, with a smile.

 

 

 

Gruffnut finally left and within a day of his leaving, Gobber and another Thorston relative, Agnut showed up.

“So, uh…” Hiccup said. “The real Thorston trials. Good thing we just kinda ignored Gruffnut until he left. But uh, here’s the thing. They don’t need to compete in these trials.”

“Why?” Agnut asked.

“Hiccup?” Gobber said.

“Uh… I want to marry them? And Astrid. So, yeah. That’s a thing.”


End file.
